magicschoolbusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic School Bus: Whales and Dolphins
' The Magic School Bus: Whales and Dolphins '''is an installment in ''The Magic School Bus series of Activity Center PC games. Plot Ms. Frizzle takes her class (Carlos, Tim, Phoebe and Dorothy Ann) on a field trip to the ocean to learn cool facts about whales, dolphins and porpoises. Activities There are lot's of fun activities to play on the field trip on both inside and outside The Bus. Inside the Bus Activities * Cetacean Rotation Puzzle: The player turns different puzzle pieces to complete pictures of different species of whales, dolphins and porpoises. * Whaleateria: The player picks lunch trays with creatures whales, dolphins and porpoises eat to try to find out if the whale, dolphin or porpoise seated at the table would think it's a tasty treat or not. If it's something the seated whale, dolphin or porpoise does eat, it will eat it. If not, it won't. The player could also switch the seated whale, dolphin or porpoise to a different species by clinking on it. Different whales, dolphins and porpoises eat different creatures. * Spout Off: One or two players could answer trivia questions about whales, dolphins, porpoises and fish. Each question would either be picking a picture to answer one, or Ture or False. The player will have to pick a picture of a whale, dolphin, porpoise or fish, or pick true or false to answer a question. If the player answers a question right, they'll win points. If they answer wrong, they'll just move on to the next question. * Whale Scale: The player could see how much a blue whale, humpback whale, bottlenose dolphin or killer whale would weigh against how many school buses, kids, cats and elephants to balance. And how many school buses, kids, cats and elephants would have to lined up to be as long as a blue whale, humpback whale, bottlenose dolphin or killer whale. * Make an Artistic Splash: The player could make their own field trip postcard by choosing a background and adding stickers of the characters, whales, dolphins, porpoises, letters and numbers. Outside the Bus Activities * Bring Back the Beluga: The player helps a little beluga whale get back to it's family pod. The player controls the beluga whale through a maze of ice and the beluga whale must collect food along the way to kee it's energy up. And the beluga whale also has to avoid predators and hazards along the way. * Spot that Whale: The player takes a look at a whale, dolphin or porpoise in front of them. Then they use a camera to take pictures of all the other whales, dolphins and porpoises that look that same. Many different species of whales, dolphins and porpoises will jump out of the water and the player has to snapshot all the ones that match the whale, dolphin or porpoise in front of them. Sometimes while snapshotting, the whale, dolphin or porpoise in front of the player will change to a different one, and then the player will have to now snapshot the next one they see in front of them. Gallery File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Inside the Bus.jpg|Inside the Bus File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Outside the Bus.jpg|Outside the Bus File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Whaleateria.jpg|Whaleateria File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Whale Scale.jpg|Whale Scale File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Spout Off.jpg|Spout Off File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Photos that show the differences between Toothed & Baleen Whales.jpg|Photos showing the differences between Toothed and Baleen Whales File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Make an Artistic Splash.jpg|Make an Artistic Splash File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Bring Back the Beluga.jpg|Bring back the Beluga File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Spot that Whale.jpg|Spot that Whale File:The Magic School Bus Whales & Dolphins Blue Whale.jpg|A Blue Whale Category:Video games